Les rouages de l'Abysse
by La plume rouge
Summary: Comme toujours, je t'ai déçu et tout fait de travers. Alors que toi, tu étais toujours là pour moi, pour me veiller. Et moi... moi qui n'a jamais su être là. Maintenant, c'est ironique, mais c'est toi qui n'est plus là. Sauf que tout est de ma faute. -OS-


**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voilà une nouvelle fic que j'ai écrite et qui m'ai venue ce matin-même ! Autant la mettre de suite en œuvre, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à finir « Nightmare » … Bref, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et merci de votre lecture.**

**DISCLAIMER : Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun MOCHIZUKI, je n'ai fait qu'inventer ce scenario.**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment – même si le thème n'est pas très joyeux, certes. **

* * *

Le rire retentit, incontrôlable et fou.

Sharon se recroquevilla un peu plus et une vague de douleur la traversa une fois de plus, poussant un gémissement. Elle voulut se relever, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle aurait dû appeler Eques, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non, parce qu'elle n'était pas en état. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Elle leva un visage baigné de larmes face au contractant illégal et à sa chain, debout dans une mare de sang, mêlant ceux de quelques gardes, de domestiques, de Gilbert et d'Oz. Alice avait comme disparu.

Autour de Sharon tout n'était que désolation et sang, cadavre et puanteur.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Reim ? gémit-elle.

Le coup s'abattit, impitoyable, et le sang gicla.

**FLASH-BACK**

**oOo**

L'albinos se pencha en avant et réussit à attraper la sucrerie ronde et rose que tenait Alice entre ses doigts, avant de le déballer de son emballage étincelant et de le fourrer sous sa langue avec un petit « miam » ravi, tandis que retentissaient les véhémences du lapin noir baigné de sang. Il s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant et ralentit un peu en passant devant une série de grandes baies vitrées. Au-dehors, la noirceur de la nuit avait recouvert toute la roseraie des Rainsworth, et seules quelques-unes d'entre elles étaient encore visibles, bien que l'œil de sang aveugle de l'albinos ne puisse les admirer dans toutes leur splendeur et leur beauté.

Il laissa échapper un léger soupir et passa une main d'albâtre dans ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé. Sa chevelure indomptable résista bravement à la tentative vaine de ses doigts pâles pour les démêler. Enfin, il s'arrêta net devant une porte en bois verni et entra sans même frapper, prenant soin de refermer avec douceur l'antre du bureau de Reim.

Il se glissa mesquinement derrière son ami qui s'était paisiblement endormi sur un tas de paperasse, épuisé, puis plaqua ses deux mains glacées sur ses joues chaudes. Aussitôt, le brun se réveilla en un sursaut vif, avant d'ouvrir des yeux ensommeillés. Il ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et bailla longuement, avant de s'apercevoir que son meilleur ami se tenait derrière lui, un sourire suffisant gravé sur son visage. Alors il s'étira et sentit les mains de Xerxes venir s'entrelacer aux siennes, comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il était à ses côtés.

Il abaissa peu à peu ses bras, l'air embrumé. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler, il était trop fatigué. Il ne voulait plus rien faire d'autre que de se blottir dans son lit.

Break sourit avec amabilité, avant de glisser un bras sous ses genoux et un autre sous sa nuque, puis il le souleva. Il tituba un peu au début, à cause du poids et de la taille plus élevés de son ami, puis retrouva l'équilibre et traversa discrètement les couloirs pour le porter à sa chambre, ouvrant la porte de celle-ci d'un bon coup de pied. Ensuite, il posa délicatement sur son lit et s'y assit à ses côtés, caressant son front et ses cheveux d'une main un peu tremblante.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu apporté à ton lit ? souffla Reim d'une voix endormie.

- Elle était plus proche que la tienne, sourit l'albinos.

- Ah, fit simplement le brun.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Xerxes se remémora les yeux de miel de son cher Reim et son visage si attachant. La main brûlante de celui-ci vint remettre une mèche d'un blanc pur derrière l'oreille de Break, avant de poser deux doigts sur sa pommette et de fermer les yeux. C'était leur signe pour se souhaiter bonne nuit. Xerxes fit de même, puis il apposa son front au sien et leurs nez se frôlèrent. L'excentrique sentit les frissons qui parcouraient son ami à l'orée du sommeil. Il déposa un baiser sur son nez.

- Reim, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclara Xerxes d'une voix feutrée.

L'intéressé sembla se pétrifier et il ouvrit les yeux, plus alerte que jamais. Il se doutait de ce qu'allait lui révéler l'albinos. Il l'arrêta d'une main tendue, posée sur ses lèvres.

- Tais-toi, Xerx, lui intima t-il.

Break fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais me marier, affirma Reim.

L'albinos cilla, tandis que son souffle s'accélérait douloureusement, sa poitrine se soulevant anormalement vite.

- Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, le supplia le brun.

Mais Xerxes se dégagea de sa main et de ses doigts, la tête détournée et son œil brillant d'une lueur de souffrance. Reim se mordit la lèvre, tentant malgré tout de rétablir un peu de chaleur au sein de leur échange.

- Elle se nomme Eulalie. Elle est très jolie et très gentille, tu sais. Quand je suis près d'elle, je me sens bien.

- Et quand tu es près de moi, tu te sens mal ? demanda Xerxes d'une voix brisée.

Reim ne répondit rien et caressa sa joue d'un geste apaisant.

- Xerx… tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien un jour, j'en suis persuadé.

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien que je veux, c'est toi ! s'écria t-il désespérément en se dégageant une seconde fois.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux. Reim attira les couvertures à lui et s'en emmitoufla, jetant un regard triste et désolé à son compagnon. Celui-ci se traina d'un air affligé jusqu'au bout de son lit, à l'opposé du brun, avant de se rouler en boule et de s'immobiliser totalement, son œil vide fixant un point imaginaire. Cette vision horrifia un peu le serviteur des Barma, car il savait que le regard de son meilleur ami ne ferait que s'éteindre un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que plus aucune étincelle ou émotion ne viennent traverser les vagues de sang déchaînées de son œil unique. Il pria pour son bonheur encore un instant, avant de fermer ses yeux humides, honteux de lui-même de devoir faire souffrir ainsi celui à qui il tenait tellement.

**oOo**

Xerxes sentit quelque chose de chaud contre lui et ouvrit son œil amaurose, distinguant une silhouette floue blottie contre lui. Son cœur fit un bond tandis qu'il humait les senteurs de cannelle et de bigarade propres à son brun de meilleur ami. Il le serra contre lui avec chaleur et déposa un baiser sur son crâne. Le brun se réveilla et lui jeta un sourire tendre, avant de caresser sa joue du bout du pouce et d'embrasser le bout de son nez. L'albinos ne comprenait plus le comportement de Reim, mais il s'en fichait. Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou bouillant de l'agent de Pandora.

Ravi, Xerxes pu percevoir les mains caressantes de Reim se glisser dans son dos pour tracer de petits cercles imaginaires, puis remonter lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant frissonner Break.

Enfin, ses mains se posèrent paisiblement sur les joues pâles de Xerxes et le brun se pencha en avant.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

La distance fut rompue par Xerxes, qui apposa ses lèvres blêmes et avides à celles pleines et brûlantes de son amant, dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Ses bras entouraient le cou de Reim, tandis que celui-ci étreignaient sa taille. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec sensualité, s'entrouvrant pour laisser s'infiltrer une langue affamée. Celles-ci se caressèrent un instant, juste avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime, murmura amoureusement Reim à son oreille.

Xerxes voulut répondre mais un choc violent l'interrompu et tout se fit lointain autour de lui, juste avant qu'il ne se retrouve allongé sur le sol glacé de sa chambre, étant probablement tombé du lit mais toujours enroulé dans les couvertures. Sauf que de Reim il n'y avait pas. Sa place était encore chaude mais il était déjà reparti au manoir des Barma pour reprendre son travail. Xerxes savait qu'il ne consacrait que l'après-midi à ses papiers et donc qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant cet horaire.

Il essuya une larme traitresse et ferma les yeux, la mâchoire contractée et les jointures encore plus blanches qu'auparavant à force de serrer les poings.

A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il ne l'aimerait jamais, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Même si l'albinos avait ressenti l'aura de gêne et de peine qui émanait de son bien-aimé, il n'en restait pas moins dévasté. Ce rêve l'avait encore plus détruit, anéanti. Il se sentait terriblement faible et impuissant. Pourquoi se lamentait-il ? Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, il méritait bien une punition.

Le visage de la douce Sinclair vint flotter dans son esprit et ses dents grincèrent. Il l'avait tuée, elle aussi. Il avait tué tellement de gens innocents. Pourquoi ? Par égoïsme. Par pur et simple égoïsme. Et maintenant, à qui en voulait-il ? A Reim ? Lui qui était habituellement aussi gentil et doux qu'un adorable lapin pelucheux ?

Et Sharon. Sharon qui l'avait supportée tout ce temps. Elle qui l'avait chéri malgré toutes ses piques blessantes. Elle aussi avait souffert de lui.

Tout comme tous ceux qu'il côtoyait.

Il en avait mal aux maxillaires à force de serrer les dents, mais il n'en démordait pas. C'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. De rage et non de tristesse, cette fois.

Il y avait eu comme un déclic en lui, après le refus douloureux de Reim.

En quoi avait-il le droit, le loisir, de s'imposer ainsi à un homme comme Reim ? Lui qui était si naïf et fragile… ce faux dur au cœur d'or. Quel était donc cet attachement maudit ? Il n'avait pas le droit de faire subir ça à Reim, à personne. Reim… Lui qui pensait que tout s'arrangeait comme dans les contes de fées, lui qui croyait au pouvoir de ses prières pour le protéger de sa folie et de ses faiblesses.

- Pardonne-moi, Reim… je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir, je te le promets.

Il se releva péniblement du sol glacé où il n'avait pas bougé depuis quelques minutes, et se dirigea d'un pas raide et ferme vers la salle-de-bain, qu'il ouvrit à la volée avant de refermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Il fit couler de l'eau froide et se lava le visage pour se réveiller, avant de placer ses deux mains tremblantes de part et d'autre du meuble de bois de chêne.

Son regard mutilé croisa son reflet flou un instant et Xerxes raffermi sa prise sur les bords du meuble, s'intimant d'arrêter de trembler.

Il devait cesser d'être lâche. Il devait se regarder en face. Il devait s'absoudre de tous ses crimes.

Il se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux étincelants et la fit miroiter un instant grâce à la lumière du jour. Il caressa doucement le bout pointu et tranchant, se piquant légèrement tandis qu'une goutte de sang tombait au sol.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa soudainement, suivi d'un juron. Xerxes reconnu la voix chaleureuse de Reim et il resserra ses doigts blancs sur l'arme.

- Xerxes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'écria sa voix. J'ai oublié de…

Il s'interrompit face au silence de mort qui régnait. Xerxes perçut le doux frottement des doigts gantés de Reim qui s'appuyaient contre la porte.

- Xerx ? rappela t-il.

Des tambourinements se firent entendre.

- Xerxes ! Réponds-moi !

Une note de panique perçait dans sa voix.

- XERXES !

Son hurlement malheureux piqua le cœur meurtri de l'albinos, entendant les coups de pieds lancés dans la porte. Il sembla finalement se calmer, un unique coup donné dans la porte résonnant encore aux oreilles de Break.

- Tu es là ? Xerx, s'il te plait ? Tu me fais la tête ? Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

Aucune des questions ne sembla atteindre le servant des Rainsworth, bien qu'une petite voix lui murmurât de répondre.

- Dis… tu n'es pas en train de faire une bêtise ? Pas vrai, Xerx ? Tu ne fais que te laver, c'est ça, hein ? Xerx ?

Les questions fusaient les unes derrière les autres, toujours la même note de désespoir dans la voix.

- Xerx…

Quand Xerxes entendit les pleurs de son compagnon, ce fut trop et il ne put se résoudre à le faire souffrir encore. Il fallait qu'il le rassure, juste le temps qu'il ne termine ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Je suis là, Reim, répondit-il finalement d'une voix un peu trop brisée à son goût.

- Xerx… sors de là, s'il te plaît.

- Je termine ce que je fais, d'accord ?

- Promets-moi que tu vas sortir, d'accord ?

L'albinos se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas répondre.

- Xerx… ne fais pas de bêtise, s'il te plaît. Je tiens trop à toi pour que tu te fasses du mal.

Ne plus ressentir ce mal… ne plus faire souffrir… ne plus sentir ce cœur qui battait au rythme de ses souffrances !

Une violente douleur le prit, saccadée, transperçant plusieurs fois son cœur.

- Tu me ferais souffrir aussi, tu sais.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment et de lourdes larmes roulèrent sur sa joue, ses lèvres blêmes secouées de tics nerveux.

_Reim… non, Reim. Pourquoi fais-je toujours le mal autour de moi ?_

Il baissa les yeux pour entrapercevoir les ciseaux ensanglantés qu'il tenait à deux mains. Une plaie béante et profonde s'ouvrait sur sa poitrine. Il ne sentait plus son cœur battre. Tout se faisait soudainement lointain.

Il tituba, bascula et tomba, tandis que les ciseaux glissaient de ses doigts moites pour touche le sol dans une flaque de sang. Ils s'immobilisèrent lentement, dans un cliquetis métallique insupportable.

L'image des ciseaux baignés de sang resta gravée dans la rétine aveugle de Xerxes.

Un silence glacial régnait dans la pièce, quand un craquement violent retentit et que Reim entra en trombe dans la pièce, se tenant l'épaule douloureuse avec laquelle il avait défoncé la porte.

Il s'immobilisa et voulut pousser un hurlement, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il se précipita aux côtés de son ami, prenant délicatement sa tête contre lui en le berçant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Xerx, ça va aller, je te le promets… ça va aller…

Et il hurla un « au secours » strident, suivi de plusieurs appels à l'aide.

- Je ne voulais pas… te faire de m… de m… de m… mal, sanglota l'albinos. Dé… dé… déso…lé…

- Chut, tais-toi, ça va aller, Xerx…

L'albinos secoua mollement la tête, un filet de sang s'écoulant des commissures de ses lèvres, tandis que Reim réitérait ses appels au secours.

- Xerx, ça va aller, insista le brun en caressant son front d'un geste apaisant.

Il reprit une fois de plus ses appels, jusqu'à ce qu'un domestique et une poignée de gardes n'arrivent en courant. De là, l'un des gardes se précipita pour quérir un médecin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Xerx… ça va aller, psalmodiait Reim.

_Les contes de fées sont bons pour les enfants, Reim…_

**oOo**

Le brun arracha une touffe d'herbe et la détruit en charpie dans sa main crispée, son ventre noué le ramenant sans cesse à l'agonie de son meilleur ami. Le médecin lui avait interdit de rester dans la salle d'urgence. Il se rappelait encore les paroles décourageantes qu'il lui avait adressées :

- _Excusez-moi mon cher, mais je ne crains qu'on ne puisse pas grand-chose à son cas. Au mieux, je pourrais le stabiliser un moment… je suis désolé._

_Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel le médecin observa les larmes silencieuses du jeune homme._

- _Il a tenté de se suicider ? finit par demander le docteur._

- _O… oui, hoqueta Reim en essuyant ses joues humides de sa manche._

_L'homme n'ajouta rien, sinon un autre :_

- _Désolé._

_Reim releva les yeux et planta son regard ambré et déterminé dans celui du médecin._

- _Il y a toujours de l'espoir._

Le brun enfouit son visage dans ses mains en se répétant cette dernière phrase. Il allait survivre. Il devait survivre.

Il se mordit les lèvres et soupira profondément, espérant désespérément que tout se passerait bien, qu'ils arriveraient à le sauver, à le stabiliser, à ce qu'il vive.

Mais alors qu'il mobilisait toutes ses forces pour éviter à son esprit de dériver tel une épave, une main tapota son épaule et il croisa le regard peiné du médecin. Son cœur fit un douloureux soubresaut et son ventre se tordit violemment. L'homme lui fit signe de venir et il obéit, le suivant à travers les couloirs.

Enfin, il arriva à la salle où résidait Xerxes.

Quand il poussa la porte, il remarqua immédiatement la silhouette maigre et gracile de son ami et il se précipita vers lui, souriant de toutes ses dents face à son visage mobile et à son œil ouvert, traversé de quelques étincelles de bonheur.

- Tu es là, murmura t-il.

La faiblesse de sa voix frappa Reim. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et immaculés, caressant sa chevelure. Il apposa son front au sien et leurs nez se frôlèrent.

- Je suis là, Xerx. Je serais toujours là.

- Reim… je suis désolé.

- Pardon ?

- De t'avoir fait souffrir. Encore.

- Xerx…

Celui-ci avait détourné les yeux et tentait de ne pas fondre en larmes, désemparé et se sentait terriblement coupable.

- Je suis horrible, s'assombrit l'albinos. Je ne suis qu'un lâche d'avoir agi comme ça. De te laisser, toi. Alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi, je te laisse comme le monstrueux criminel que je suis…

- Xerx, arrête…

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je fasse du mal à ceux que j'aime ? Je ne suis qu'un…

- Xerx…

Break s'interrompit et l'observa tristement.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, avoua le brun.

Xerxes cilla.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Pas de la même façon que toi tu dois m'aimer, mais je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi.

Il le serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Xerx…

Celui-ci caressa son cou du bout des doigts livides, pâle comme la mort. Mais alors que les deux meilleurs amis se réchauffaient l'un l'autre, une violente douleur prit Xerxes à la poitrine et il se mit à cracher du sang, toussant laborieusement, tandis que son bandage se couvrait du rouge sanglant. Le médecin se précipita sur lui et lui piqua le bras d'une seringue au contenu inconnu.

Les convulsions de Xerxes se firent néanmoins plus fortes et toute l'équipe médicale fit sortir le brun.

Il dut attendre une bonne heure avant qu'on ne l'autorise à pénétrer de nouveau la salle. Le médecin l'arrêta du bras.

- Je vous conseille de lui faire vos adieux.

Reim devint blafard, prenant un teint presque cadavérique.

Mais malgré tout, malgré sa peur et sa souffrance, il s'approcha de Xerxes et lui tint la main, s'obligeant à sourire.

- Xerx…

- Mon Reim…

L'albinos fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et Reim se retint d'éclater en sanglots. Il coiffa ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts, tenant toujours la main de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet.

- Reim, je peux te confier quelque chose ? demanda t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Bien sûr, Xerx.

- J'ai peur.

Le brun ne dit rien, s'empêchant de répondre « moi aussi ».

- Je suis terrifié, murmura t-il.

Reim resserra doucement sa prise sur sa main, comme pour le rassurer.

- Ne plus rien voir, sentir, humer, toucher… rien, le néant. Plus de Gilbert peureux, plus d'Oz qui se lamente, plus d'Alice geignarde, plus de douce Sharon, plus rien. Même pas toi, Reim. Et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. De vous perdre tous. De te perdre.

- Je suis là, souffla Reim.

Il voulu de nouveau s'abstenir de fondre en larmes, résister à l'immense plaie qui s'ouvrait dans son cœur, mais il n'y parvint pas et il se mit à sangloter. Xerxes l'attira à lui avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, tandis que Reim posait sa tête dans son cou et que sa deuxième main venait se poser sur son épaule.

- Reste avec moi, lui demanda Xerxes. Je ne veux pas mourir seul. Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin ?

- Xerx, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander, chuchota le brun.

- Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? finit par demander l'albinos.

- Je ne crois pas. Néanmoins, la nouvelle va bientôt se répandre.

- C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas faire endurer ça à mes amis et à Sharon. Pardonne-moi, Reim.

- Non, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

Il caressa sa joue, sentant douloureusement la respiration difficile de l'albinos s'éteindre au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

- Je veux être là pour t'accompagner. Fusse pénible et une cuisant, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

- Alors que moi…

- Tais-toi ! s'écria Reim. Cesse de te rabaisser. Je t'aime comme tu es, c'est tout.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui en le voyant lutter contre le sommeil immuable qui voulait l'emporter, l'arracher à ses bras.

C'est en silence que peu à peu, l'intarissable excentrique s'éteint doucement, dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Lorsque le silence se fit et que Reim ne sentit plus la respiration de Xerxes contre lui, il le reposa doucement contre son oreiller et lui clos les yeux. Il avait un air torturé sur le visage, et le brun ne le supportait pas.

Il était mort.

Mort.

Mort, irréfutablement.

Plus de clown qui déboule dans votre bureau par le placard, plus de meilleur ami taquin, plus de sourires complices, de mauvaises farces, de discrètes marques d'affection, de gentilles réprimandes… plus rien. Rien du tout.

Anéanti, éteint, passé, inerte, disparu, perdu, fini, effondré, ruiné.

_Xerxes Break est mort._

Il éclata en sanglots, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Compréhensifs, les médecins quittèrent la pièce pour le laisser seul avec son ami défunt. Il mit du temps à se calmer, juste assez pour poser deux doigts sur sa pommette et murmurer :

- Bonne nuit.

**oOo**

Plusieurs jours après la mise en terre de Xerxes, Reim errait comme une âme en peine dans les bois, complètement dévasté par la disparition inaltérable de son cher excentrique. Bien qu'il fût censé travailler, il s'était enfui hors du manoir pour s'enfoncer sous le couvert feuillu des arbres.

Il avait cessé de pleurer.

Pas parce qu'il avait accepté la mort de son ami, juste pace qu'il n'y arrivait plus.

Jamais il ne se remettrait de cette blessure qui faisait saigner son cœur. Même la perspective de son prochain mariage ne le rassérénait absolument pas. Car dans un sens, c'était la faute à ce fichu mariage si Xerxes était mort. La faute à la façon dont il lui avait brutalement dit.

Il tomba à genoux dans la boue, le regard vide et inexpressif.

_Xerxes s'approcha de lui, presque translucide, avant de se pencher et de le prendre dans ses bras, un sourire paisible flottant sur son visage. Puis il l'embrassa et apposa son front au sien, posant deux doigts sur sa pommette._

- _Portes-toi bien, mon Reim._

Il secoua la tête et papillonna un instant, légèrement sonné. Ce genre de délire était maintenant courant. C'était le mince espoir qu'il avait encore que Xerxes soit parti en paix et heureux. Malheureusement, ce n'était aucunement le cas. Il était mort torturé et culpabilisant. Jamais Reim ne serait en paix avec cette souffrance lue sur le visage blême de son cher Xerxes, juste avant qu'il ne meure.

Il frotta ses yeux rougis et gonflés, cernés par le manque de sommeil. C'était peine perdue. Son meilleur ami hantait ses cauchemars.

Il voulut pleurer, mais là encore, il n'y parvint pas.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit sa chain s'agiter qu'il se crispa. March Hare semblait lancer des cris désespéré.

Une vive douleur le prit et il s'écroula, s'agitant en tous sens en hurlant, tandis que le Lièvre de Mars éclatait en morceaux, comme un miroir brisé.

Une fois qu'il eut senti le pendentif qu'il portait à son cou se craqueler, il sut que sa chain avait été détruite.

Il voulut relever les yeux, mais quelque chose le clouait sur place. Il était incapable de bouger, paralysé par une force étrange. Il grelotte, a froid. Une pellicule de sueur froide couvre son corps et une brume épaisse envahit son esprit.

La voix s'éleva, sombre et profonde :

- Souhaiterais-tu changer le passé ?

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé et que vous me laisserez un piti avis. En tout cas, je serais très heureuse d'avoir fait plaisir à l'un d'entre vous ! Encore merci de m'avoir lue et joyeuses Pâques !**


End file.
